Before the Creation of Chaos
by TheCreatorOfChaos
Summary: What if there was a person before Chaos, and he was Percy Jackson? How will fate play out now? What will change and will they win? Percy/? Rated T cause I feel like it.
1. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

? Pov

Chaos, the creator of greek mythology, the one who started everything as told by the people who worshipped him. Ha! That's what they believed, even Chaos himself. Pfft, how pathetic, they should have been worshipping me, yet I never told them..., why? I don't know, maybe I was to lazy or maybe it was _him_... still, I have a feeling they are going to need me. Imediately three figures flashed in, staring at the man. " Shade, Chaos and the rest of Earth is in need of your assistance." The man, now known as Shade, looked at them with mock annoyance. " You don't say Clotho" while earning a glare form her. "We are not joking around, Earth is in terrible danger and _he_ is lending a hand in this." causing Shade to look at them in shock. " Of all the times, now you bring it up" said Shade before he got up and walked over to his portal. "Now I have this vibe where you are going to visit me a lot, am I correct?" The three fates nodded at his words. "Well, call me Perseus then, instead of the Shade. That title is annoying enough." as he said before jumping into the portal.

Perseus landed in a park, tumbling out like a fool, scaring an old lady and causing the pigeons to flap away. The startled old lady backed away before turning around to run. "My mistake" he mumbled before looking around at where he was. "I'm pretty sure Olympus was here..." before face palming, "I can teleport for Chaos's sake!" before disappearing in a flash of light. As he did that that he noticed a young girl in a silver jacket with a bow stare in shock. "Looks like I've been spotted" he groaned as he disappeared

**Place: Olympus Time: Present**

The Olympians were gathered in throne room waiting as Artemis flashed in. "Why have you called this meeting my daughter" exclaimed Zeus as he looked at Artemis. "I-" was all she had to say before a man, in a black suit fell in the middle of the throne room, face planting as he landed. The council stared in shock wondering who this man was. They could here him groan out, "Why does this happen when I flash..." Then a loud audible sucking sound was heard as a portal ripped into existence near the entrance, and out came two people, a man in white and a women in black with swirling galaxies walked in. They then stared at the man on the floor in wonder as well. "There goes our entrance." they thought. As they thought that the man looked up. "Sorry about that, my name is Perseus, but you may call me Shade." Everyone looked in shock. "And Hi?"

**Hope you guys liked the brief epilogue. I will mention the people with the best reviews. This is a work in progress alright? Also please review and like guys, I may not post the next few days because of the state test, so wait guys. Another AN, what weapons and domains do you want Perseus to have 'Master Control' on? `say it i n the reviews thx. Creator of Chaos out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back from a short break, here is chapter one. This is where the story BEGINS! Also review and choose who u want Percy to be with.**

**Also, I don't own PJ , Rick does!**

Chaos's Pov

As the man on the floor slowly started to recollect his bearings, I took a closer look at him. He had Raven black hair with a wind swept look, muscular but not so that he looked disgusting, kind of like a lean swimmer and he was tall. Now Zeus being a paranoid man yelled,"**WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN MEETING?!**" I looked at him straight in the eye while flaring my power. "I, the creator, Chaos, does." Zeus stared in fear while the others started to look at her warily. Still Zeus yelled,"**WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER TWO FOOLS HERE?!**" Order looked mad."You dare to call me a fool?! I am Order, husband of Chaos and you have no right to insult me!" If possible, Zeus went even lower. He looked up and was about to open his mouth when the man, Perseus spoke up. "Hey Zeusy, would you mind not calling me a fool, because the way you're acting makes you seem like one." This caused Zeus to become as red as a tomato. He, again was about to say something when the front gate burst open.

A boy, about 16 burst in. "Nick, my son, what is it" asked Poseidon and Hestia at the same time causing both of them to blush. "Camp is under attack, by a man in all white!" Perseus stood up in shock. "I'm to late! I better hurry, everyone else stay here alright? I don't want you to get hurt." I started to protest. "Don't Chaos, he's to strong for you" was all he said before jumping off Olympus. All I did was look at him. How in the world could they be more powerful than me.

Perseus's Pov

As I feel towards the enemy army, I looked for the man. Spotting him in the distance I quickened my speed. Pulling my charm on my wrist, I landed in the middle of an army destroying some because of my high speed fall. Quickly the dust dissipated, bringing horror to all those in front of me. I had a scythe and it looks deadly as hell. Grinning like a maniac I charged, I mean what typeof person would charge an army, let alone one person? I swung my weapon forward decimating a row of monsters awhile scaring the rest. They tried to run but i caught up with them quickly. It was the same pattern, swing,block,run,smash,kick,and again. It was all to fun, but in life all fun has to end. I rush up to my opponent to see him smiling me. " Hey there _brother, _how is your life" I stared at him. "If you aren't going to say anything lets get this over with." with eyes glowing red with anger I charged blades clashing, while sparks flying.

Place: Nebula

Time: Before the Creation of Chaos

Perseus's Pov still

I paced around waiting for my brother's news as he loved to be dramatic about it. Just I sat down, my doors blew open and dark fog rolled in. I rolled my eyes at my brothers sorry attempt to seem badass though it diid seem alright at best. He walked in slowly, and he looked me in the eye. "_Give it to me" _I looked at him "What have you done" I said as he raised a cursed setter that I made him promise not use. "I must free you of this curse" I shouted as I charged him. Grabbing his right arm I wretched his blade out. I went next for the scepter and that was when everything went wrong. He headset me a sent me flying with a round house kick. Then he grabbed me by the arm and snapped it. It cracked with a bone crunching _snap. _I screamed in pain, and slowly faded into unconsciousness as he slowly put his scepter's dark energy into me...

**Hey guys I'm back with another update and i hope u guys liked it. plz review and like and i will update more often. Creator out!**


	3. Chapter 2

** Hey Guys, its been a while. High school is really tiring and well, I'm sorry I haven't been consistent. After this I am planning to redo the first few chapters so they don't look like dog crap. I hope you guys enjoy this, as the rise of Perseus's brother is about to begin!**

**? POV:**

"RAZE IT ALL DOWN, MAKE SURE NOBODY GETS OUT ALIVE", Was all the demigods heard before their world fell apart around them.

Monsters, monsters and more monsters swarmed into the Camp as it's magical barrier was broken by a giant hand. Under the had was man, fully clothed in white. Around him were soldiers, also in white. But the major difference between the man and soldiers were the wings.

One would expect the wings to be white as the man was wearing white, but it was pure darkness. Light was basically being sucked into it as the man stepped through the destroyed barrier. "We must hurry as my strength will only be able to sustain us in my brother's territory."

**Demigod's POV:**

It was a shock. Hoards of monsters flowed into the camp over taking unsuspecting Campers. Most who died were new kids, those who had joined around a month or so ago. The ones who took immediate action were the Athena and Ares cabin.

"Rally demigods! Show these monsters that we are not prey!" Shouted Clarise as she took her spear, miamer, as shocked a few monsters preying on a Hermes's kid. Soon they were in a phalanx position, keeping monsters at bay, all while giving the other demigods time to prep.

They pushed and shoved, forcing them back and then destroying them. They finally reached the gap to find a man standing there. Clarise, being a hot head charged him, only to be flicked back.

"Young demigods, today you shall all die, because I want to see you all suffer! You may try and try to harm me, but you will fall! Today this camp will FALL!"

This egged the demigods to charge the man. Like Clarise they were pushed back, but with more dire consequences. They suffered injuries, varying from cuts to broken bones. It was devestating. Monsters then charged back in, taking advantage that the demigods were down and slaughtered them. It was a Massacre, as many were eaten. Blood flowed like a river.

**"How Dare you. How dare you enter my domain, not only damaging the Place, but killing it's inhabitors as well! You will not live for cauusing this VOID, you will die!"** Screamed Perseus as the rushed down from the sky as if he were a falling angel.

His fist broke through the floating hand a landing a hit on Void. Void then lost his concentration, allowing the barrier to reform, immediately killing the enemies in side. Perseus then rushed outside the camp to chase Void but he was no where to be found.

_"Untill we meet again, hahahaha" _Was all that could be heard as the wind blew.


End file.
